In a cryogenic process system, cryogenic fluids, which may be in liquid, gaseous or mixed phase, i.e. gaseous and liquid, form are passed through conduit means to and from process equipment. Owing to the cold temperatures at which the cryogenic process system operates which are below 233K and can be below 150K or even lower, the conduit through which the cryogenic fluid passes is within an insulated housing. Particulate or other solid matter may be in the cryogenic fluid as it passes through the conduit and, because of this contingency, filters are used on the conduit upstream of process equipment that is sensitive to plugging. Over time such filters require cleaning or replacement necessitating entry into the insulated housing which is costly and may also be dangerous.